Nicola Antonelli
Nicola "Nikki" Antonelli was a character in the comic series Halloween: Nightdance. Biography Nicola Antonelli, better known as Nikki, was born in 1983. Nikki grew up in a very strict household to a point to where she felt very insecure about herself. As she got older, her parents started to ground her for anything they felt was wrong for their daughter to do and due to this, Nikki felt as if she was an embarrassment towards her parents. She eventually developed a crush on her friend Sean Reynolds but he never saw her in that way and was more concerned with the well-being of their other friend Lisa Thomas. As of result of all these problems, Nikki felt as if she was never really noticed and wished that someone would notice her for once and in a positive way. On October 30th 2000, Nikki was at her high school with her friends to discuss what they were going to do for Halloween. Nikki told her friends that even though she was still grounded, her house would still be free to watch movies and happily told Sean that could watch bad horror movies and eat popcorn together. Sean seemed to be okay with this idea but Nikki was slightly disappointed when he told Lisa that she should come along. The next day, Sean and Lisa picked up Nikki as Sean decided to skip school and go to the travelling fair. As soon as they got there, Nikki wanted to ride the ghost train with Sean but realized that Lisa wasn't comfortable with the idea so they decided to ride the carousel instead. As soon as the ride was over, Lisa was panicked that a man was watching her but Nikki shrugged it off. Later on, Nikki went to bob for apples and won a prize. She sat herself down next to Lisa and waited for Sean to come back with food. Once he did, he forgot to get Nikki some cotton candy. He tried to offer to get another one, but Nikki told her friends that she had to get home and get the house sorted out before her father got home. As Nikki arrived home, she was starting to carve out a pumpkin when there was a loud knock at the door. As Nikki walked towards the front door, she was putting on her lipstick and when she opened the door, a man in a white mask grabbed her by the hair and started to strangle her. Nikki had no idea what was going on or how to react so she decided the best way to get out was to act like she was dead and hope that the man would leave. Michael left Nikki alone for a moment but returned with an apple and placed it inside Nikki's mouth. He then took the lipstick and drew a smile over her mouth and the apple. He then took out a large knife and stabbed Nikki in the chin. As Nikki was dying, she thought to herself and apologized to all those important in her life and asked them not to be angry with her. Michael picked up her corpse and placed it inside a stolen vehicle and drove off towards White Oak Cemetery. He buried her in the outskirts of the cemetery and left it open so he could later bury more victims who would end being Sean and later Lisa. Category:Female characters Category:Nightdance characters Category:2000's deaths Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1980's births Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Pages with broken file links